


The art of silence

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Doveva dargliene atto, per quanto la maggior parte delle volte il fidanzato avesse bisogno di attenzioni, quando la situazione era inversa riusciva sempre a farlo tranquillizzare.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	The art of silence

**_~ The art of silence ~_ **

Kei si stava davvero rilassando.

Era stata una giornata veramente stressante, e lui durante ogni singola ora passata fuori non aveva pensato ad altro che al proprio ritorno a casa.

Quando poi era rientrato e si era reso conto del fatto che Kota era già tornato, le cose non avevano fatto altro che migliorare.

Doveva dargliene atto, per quanto la maggior parte delle volte il fidanzato avesse bisogno di attenzioni, quando la situazione era inversa riusciva sempre a farlo tranquillizzare.

Non appena finito di cenare aveva riempito la vasca, invitando Kei a fare il bagno con lui, e adesso il più piccolo era piacevolmente disteso fra le sue gambe, intento a giocare con le mani fra le bolle mentre l’altro gli massaggiava lentamente le spalle.

Era quasi paradisiaco.

Chiuse gli occhi dopo qualche minuto, stendendosi su Kota e lasciando che la propria schiena aderisse contro il suo petto, mugolando qualcosa di incomprensibile quando il più grande lo avvolse con le braccia, sfiorandogli lo stomaco con le dita.

“Possiamo farlo tutte le sere, Ko?” gli chiese ad un certo punto, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

“Sappiamo entrambi che non resisteremmo a lungo ad una routine del genere, Kei-chan.” gli disse, voltandosi per prendere la spugna e cominciando a passargliela sulle braccia. “E poi non sarebbe giusto. Anche io vorrei la mia dose di coccole, di tanto in tanto.”

Il più piccolo ridacchiò, voltandosi nel suo abbraccio.

“Come se non la ricevessi mai!” lo riprese, sporgendosi verso di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra, prima di tornare seduto composto e continuare a farsi passare il bagnoschiuma sul corpo. “Ah, Ko” disse poi, con tono quasi implorante. “Mi fai anche lo shampoo? Mi piace, e non lo fai mai.” gli chiese, non dovendo nemmeno insistere prima che l’altro prendesse il flacone, bagnandogli un po’ la testa prima di cominciare a passare le dita fra i suoi capelli.

Kei emise un verso molto simile alle fusa di un gatto che fece ridere Kota, ma non se ne preoccupò.

Gli piaceva quella sensazione, gli piaceva sentire le mani del più grande che lo massaggiavano lentamente, era una delle cose al mondo che lo rilassavano di più.

Gemette di disappunto quanto l’altro lo lasciò andare, cominciando a risciacquargli i capelli, ma attese pazientemente che avesse finito, fino a quando non lo sentì lanciare un verso di esclamazione, ridacchiando.

“Che cosa c’è?” domandò, incuriosito.

Yabu gli portò due dita ai capelli, afferrandone uno e tirandoglielo di fronte agli occhi.

“Guarda, Kei-chan... hai un capello bianco.” gli fece notare, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Ma, che lo fosse o meno, Kei non sembrava pensarla in quel modo.

Si alzò in piedi nella vasca, rischiando anche di scivolare, con espressione indignata.

“Yabu Kota, sei orribile!” urlò contro di lui, uscendo e afferrando l’accappatoio e mettendoselo addosso, lasciando il bagno e dirigendosi in camera da letto, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Sentì il fidanzato seguirlo, imprecando di tanto in tanto, e poi cominciare a bussare alla porta.

“Kei?” disse una prima volta. “Kei, posso entrare? Giuro, non volevo prenderti in giro, era solo una constatazione!”

Silenzio.

“Kei, amore mio, per favore fammi almeno prendere il pigiama, mi sto congelando!”

Ancora, nessun cenno di vita da parte del più piccolo, che stava seduto sul materasso con le braccia conserte ed un’espressione offesa.

“Kei, per amor del cielo, non ti sembra di esagerare un po’? A me piacciono i capelli bianchi, sai? Stanno bene con il nero. Anzi a ben pensarci sono quasi una forma d’arte, perché tu riesci ad essere meraviglioso anche con...” il suo delirio fu interrotto dal fidanzato, che finalmente si decise ad aprirgli la porta e a lasciarlo entrare.

“Sai qual è l’arte migliore, Kota?” gli chiese, con tono gelido. “Quella del silenzio.” sibilò, tornando poi verso il bagno per asciugarsi i capelli.

Non prima di aver strappato quello bianco, comunque, e che ci provasse soltanto Kota a dire che ora gliene sarebbero spuntati altri sette.

Si sentiva più che ben disposto a passare alla violenza fisica.

Quando quella sera si misero a letto ancora Kei non gli parlava, e Kota sembrava essersi arreso a quella sua punizione.

Solo quando spense la luce si chinò verso di lui, con aria colpevole.

“Kei, amore?” lo chiamò. “Mi dispiace, d’accordo? Sono solo un vecchio inutile ed insensibile che non capisce mai quando deve stare zitto.” si rimproverò, e solo allora Kei diede cenni di reazione.

“Su questo, tesoro” iniziò, con un sorriso costruito. “Non c’era il minimo dubbio.”

E furono le ultime parole che gli rivolse prima di voltarsi per dargli la schiena e tornare ad ignorarlo, tentando di addormentarsi.

Quando non ci riuscì, maledisse fra sé e sé l’insensibilità del fidanzato in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile.

~~o~~

Quando il giorno dopo Kei si svegliò di fianco ad un Kota dalla pessima cera, non poté far altro che esserne pienamente soddisfatto.

“Che cosa ti succede?” gli domandò, la voce arrochita e ancora impastata per il sonno.

Yabu gemette, avvolgendosi ancora di più nelle coperte.

“Credo di essermi preso un raffreddore ieri. Non mi devo essere asciugato bene i capelli.” aprì gli occhi, guardandolo storto. “O magari sei tu che mi hai portato male, cosa ne so io.”

Kei sorrise, fingendo un’aria innocente, e si alzò a sedere, dandogli una pacca sulla testa.

“Cattivo karma, Ko. È tutto cattivo karma. O magari” il sorriso si accentuò. “La tua salute è debole perché, in fondo, fra i due il vecchio sei tu.” si alzò, negandogli la facoltà di ribattere. “Vado a fare colazione, poi esco. Non lo so a che ora torno. Se ti senti male in bagno ci sono le aspirine. Se pensi di stare per morire, chiama l’119.” lo liquidò, uscendo dalla stanza.

E poi sorrise.

Aveva avuto il suo momento di gloria.

Se quella sera non fosse stato troppo stanco, al suo ritorno a casa gli avrebbe restituito il favore e si sarebbe preso cura di lui.

Quando ci si metteva, Kei era proprio un fidanzato coi fiocchi. 


End file.
